1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus designed to apply adhesive labels to hosiery or similar articles to thereby band the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Hosiery, such as socks, is sold in numerous packaging schemes. Sometimes the hosiery is bagged and shipped folded, loose in the bag. Other times, the hosiery is folded and then placed in adhesive labels. The labels are essentially conventional adhesively backed elongated bands which encircle the hosiery and hold it in a folded posture. Sometimes, the hosiery is banded and bagged prior to shipping.
Applying labels manually is a time consuming process wherein the folded hosiery has to be removed from a conveyor and hand rotated to apply the adhesive label to the folded hosiery. Another technique uses curved jaws which attempt to put the label around a hosiery stack, with mixed results. In the desire to improve efficiency, reduce repeated movement disorders and otherwise automate hosiery processing, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an automated apparatus which applies labels to folded hosiery such as socks.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus with an efficient rotatable clamp assembly.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus which selectively advances a roll of labels for application to a hosiery stack.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus which properly positions and stretches hosiery prior to application of labels.
It is another objective to provide a method for automated application of labels to hosiery or articles of similar characteristics.
It is still another objective to provide an apparatus which rotates the hosiery stack 360 degrees in the process of applying labels.
Still other objects and advantages will become readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and figures.